Dice and card games have been around for many years, and there are many variations. They provide entertainment, social interaction, skill, thought association and knowledge. The said game of invention provides all of the above along with a touch of romance, challenge and strategy. This game will test the resolve, character and limitations of the individuality of the players. The inventor wanted to create a game, wherein all the players are at risk at any given time, this being done so by either the results of the colored multiple chance devices, the direction of the opposing players, and or by the instructions of the cards being drawled from the specialty deck of cards, by the participating players during certain allocations of play.
The inventor also wanted to invent a game, in which there are a variety of twists and fun memorable moments. In the games in the prior art, it is the player in turn that is precisely the player affected from the outcome of his or her action of either rolling dice or activating another source of a chance device. The inventor sought to create a new concept and take it in a different direction, wherein making all of the players susceptible and vulnerable to the resulting outcome of the activated multiple chance device, not to matter which player is actually in turn.
Therefore, creating a much more exciting and enthusiastic atmosphere, wherein meaning no one is actually safe during the entire game. However, at the same time creating a game with a possible scenario, wherein a player can go unscathed the entire game, but only if he or she is lucky enough and are not effected by the results of the multiple chance devices, the opposing players, or the fate of the specialty deck of task cards.